The Dollar
by Landi McClellan
Summary: Mama, how much time will this buy me? Is it enough for just an afternoon, a day, or a whole week? If I'm a little short, then how much more does Daddy need to spend some time with me?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or "The Dollar" by Jamey Jameson.

**The Dollar**

Chapter 1

An alarm clock buzzed loudly at four in the morning in the master bedroom of the Kaiba mansion. It was quickly silenced by the large hand of Seto Kaiba. He sat up and cast a worried glance at his beautiful, young, auburn-haired wife beside him. He held his breath in anticipation as Serenity Anne Kaiba stirred gently. When her eyes remained closed, Seto silently slipped out from beneath the soft satin covers.

He tiptoed over to the door of his walk-in closet and gently turned the brass knob. He left the light off and reached for his white suit, which he kept by the door. He then made his way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

'God, I hate doing this. Why, of all days, did I have to come in on a Saturday? I promised Serenity that I'd stay home with her and Aaron. I haven't played with my own son in weeks. It's just like when Mokuba and I were younger,' Seto thought miserably as he slumped against the bathroom door.

At about four thirty, Seto opened the bathroom door looking as coiffed and composed as ever. In fact, he had not changed at all since his dueling days. Since he got married, his obsession with dueling had taken a backseat to work and his family. Seto looked towards the bed at his still-sleeping wife. He sighed at the thought of having to tell her that he had to work on a Saturday for the third week in a row. Reluctantly, he walked over to Serenity's side of the bed.

He gave her a gentle peck on the cheek. "Serenity darling, I have to go," he whispered in her ear.

"Seto baby," Serenity replied wearily as she looked at the clock beside her, "it's four thirty. Do you have to work again?"

Seto nodded and remained silent. Serenity sat up and Seto pulled her close. He kissed her on the forehead. Serenity pulled away and looked her husband in the eyes.

"Seto, you promised Aaron that you'd stay home today," Serenity reminded. Her voice was filled with hurt and disappointment.

Seto sighed wearily. "I know sweetie." He kissed Serenity gently. "I promise I will call you both later on. I love you." He walked over to the double doors and waved before closing them behind him.

He walked down the hall to his son's bedroom. He stopped at the door, which had "Aaron" on the door in big wooden letters. He opened the door slightly and a thin beam of light fell across the beige carpet and across Aaron's face. Seto smiled at his son's serene expression. He cast a wistful glance at the sleeping seven-year-old before closing the door and going down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Aaron opened his eyes as the door closed and he heard his father's heavy footsteps fading down the hall. He waited until he could no longer hear the gentle thumping of his father's patent leather shoes against the soft carpet. He silently tiptoed over to his bedroom and barely opened it. He stuck his head out and looked around before tiptoeing to the banister of the stairs. He saw Seto at the door.

'Now's my chance,' thought the small boy. He silently ran down the stairs, a trick he had learned from his Uncle Mokuba. Seto had barely even turned the door knob when he felt a small tug at the hem of his jacket. He craned his head to look behind him and his eyes widened when he saw Aaron looking up at him innocently.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or "The Dollar" by Jamey Jameson.

**The Dollar**

Chapter 2

"Aaron, what are you doing up?" Seto asked as he lifted his son into the air. He gasped when Aaron wrapped his little arms around his neck.

"Daddy, you promised me that you'd stay home. Why are you working?" Aaron replied. He looked into Seto's deep blue eyes with his identical ones.

Seto sighed and hugged his son tightly. "Aaron, I have to work. Some adults aren't as smart as you.I have to go to work and fix the mistakes they make. I'll be back tonight." He set Aaron on the ground and ruffled his light brown hair. "I already told your mother, but remind her that I'll give you both a call later." He knelt down and gave his son a tight hug before leaving.

Aaron ran over to the bay window and climbed onto the seat. He pressed his little nose to the window and watched his family's black limousine pull out of the gravel driveway and disappear down the dark street. He waved as the taillights faded into miniscule dots. He was so focused in his father's departure that he didn't notice his mother come up behind him.

"Aaron sweetheart, what are you doing up?" Serenity cooed softly as she sat beside her son.

Aaron sighed and climbed into Serenity's lap. "Mommy, why does Daddy have to work so much?"

Serenity sighed as she tried to search for the appropriate words. "Aaron, you know that Daddy works at Kaiba Corp. right?" The boy nodded and Serenity continued. "Well, Daddy owns Kaiba Corp. That's why we have so many nice things. By working, Daddy makes money that we can buy nice things, like the decorations for your room and the nice big TV we have in the den." She kissed Aaron's forehead and ran her fingers through his soft chestnut hair.

"So…they pay him for his time?" the little boy inquired.

Serenity pondered for a minute. "Well, yeah I suppose you can say that."

Suddenly, Aaron sprinted up the stairs to his bedroom. He reappeared several moments later carrying a piggy bank in one hand and a small coin purse in the other. He sat at his mother's feet and emptied the coin purse onto the carpet to reveal a quarter and four dimes.

"Mommy, how much time can this buy me?" he asked.

Serenity was puzzled by her son's question. "W-w-what did you say?"

"How much time can sixty-five cents buy me? Is it enough for Daddy to take me to the park? Is it enough to have him play catch with me?"

Tears rushed to Serenity's eyes. She watched him shake his piggy bank out onto the floor. She counted thirty-five cents in nickels, dimes, and pennies. She watched her son count the change and smiled proudly when he announced that he had one whole dollar.

"Mommy, how much time will this buy me? Is this enough for just an afternoon, a day, or a whole week? If I'm a little short, then how much more does Daddy need to spend some time with me?"

Serenity smiled at her young son. She lifted him off the carpet and rested him on her hip. She walked over to the wall phone in the kitchen and set her son on the counter beside her. She put the receiver to her ear and dialed Seto's cell phone.

"Seto Kaiba."

"Seto, it's Serenity."

"Hey. Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes. Everything's fine. Aaron wants to talk to you." She handed the receiver to her son who put it to his ear.

"Daddy, I have some change saved up from the Tooth Fairy. I counted it all and I have exactly one dollar," he said proudly.

"Good for you, son," Seto said, thinking that his son had the knack for business. But what he heard next nearly made Seto drop the phone in shock.

"How much time can that buy me?"

"Huh?" Seto asked in a very un-Seto-like way.

"Mommy says that when you work they pay you for your time. So, how much time can I buy for a dollar? Is it enough for you to take me to the park or to get ice cream? Is it enough for you to play catch with me like Timmy's daddy does with him?"

There was a long silence from Seto's end of the line.

"Daddy?" Aaron inquired. "Daddy, are you there?"

"Aaron, let me speak to your mother," he said. Aaron handed the phone to his mother and sat patiently. When Serenity answered, a smile came to the CEO's lips. "Honey, you and Aaron get ready. I'm coming home."


End file.
